


a little too sweet

by meanqyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i love comfort fics too much, seungcheol is only mentioned, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanqyu/pseuds/meanqyu
Summary: jihoon needs a pick me up in the form of soonyoung after a shit day





	a little too sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangtancho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtancho/gifts).



> inspired by my current life's situation 
> 
> thanks to @leekwon96 for beta-ing again :)

"Soonyoung, let's go out."

Soonyoung's eyes widened in shock, a red warmth crawling its way across his cheeks.

"Wait, Jihoon what do you mea-"  
"I need to get fucking wasted, see you there in 30."

The dial tone rang helplessly in Soonyoung's ear, warmth receding as he picked himself off his couch. Gathering two jackets, _Jihoon will get cold later tonight,_ and his wallet, he sets off on the 20 minute walk to Jihoon's local convenience store.

By the time Soonyoung arrived, Jihoon's face was already flushed red, eyes closed and his head resting on the dirty outdoor table. One empty and another newly opened soju bottle sat next to the lying boy.

Sighing, Soonyoung shuffled towards boy, "Jihoon-ah, you're gonna get sick lying here in this cold weather." 

A beat of silence passed.

"I don't care."

Soonyoung bunched up the coat he had brought for Jihoon, gently lifting Jihoon's head and placed it underneath as a make-shift pillow. The boy shifted and snuggled closer to the soft material under his cheek. 

Soonyoung stared at the small boy for a minute, before slipping off his own jacket and placing it on the shoulders of the other before taking a seat across from him. Soonyoung sat peacefully for a few minutes, simple watching as the drunken boy fidgeted and tried to find a comfy position to continue his light slumber. 

"I know you're not asleep Jihoon-ah, stop pretending and tell me what's wrong."  
Jihoon stop fidgeting for a while and slowly sat up and faced the concerned eyes of his best friend. 

"Seungcheol and I were meant to go out tomorrow, you know since it's my birthday and all but he just texted me a while ago saying he couldn't make it. No excuse, no reason, nothing."  
Jihoon drunkenly let his eyes fill with tears, frustrated at being disregarded by his own boyfriend.   
"He didn't even say he would make it up to me or anything, just a simple 'Sorry, babe I won't be able to make it tomorrow'."

Jihoon let his head drop into his folded arms after his explanation, not wanting his best friend to see him cry.

A soft warmth suddenly covered Jihoon's hand that was splayed across the table. Soonyoung's gentle and soothing voice filled his ears.  
"Seungcheol's a fucking asshole, don't even think about him. Tomorrow's your birthday and this one day in the year is about you and you deserve to be happy. If he's not going to do his job fucking right as your boyfriend by making sure you're happy, then he doesn't deserve you." 

Jihoon lifted his head off his arms to see a Soonyoung staring off into the dark night, eyebrows furrowed and a frown on lips where a smile was normally permanent. 

Jihoon felt a sudden surge of a fondness for the boy across from him, and got up abruptly from his seat. Taking two big steps towards his frowning best friend, Jihoon plopped himself on Soonyoung's open lap, his arms wrapping around Soonyoung's shoulder.

Soonyoung's eyes which were staring off into the distance snapped towards the boy which now sat on his lap.   
"J-Jihoon, what are you doing?"

Jihoon simply buried his face in Soonyoung's neck. 

Soonyoung stiffened, that damned warmth making a return and crawling across his cheeks. 

"Thank you Soonie, for being there for me. And I don't just mean right now but since forever. You're the bestest friend ever. I love you." Jihoon's speech began slurring at the end, his drinks finally catching onto him. 

Somewhere during Jihoon's drunken declaration, Soonyoung's arms had come to wrap around Jihoon's waist, to prevent him from slipping off. Jihoon snuggled closer to Soonyoung, lips lightly brushing against Soonyoung's neck and the arms around the small boy unconciously tightened.

Soon, soft snores could be heard from Soonyoung's neck. Soonyoung's frown fades into a soft smile as he cradles the boy tighter to his chest.

***************

Jihoon groans and rolls over on his bed, the afternoon sun beating down on him through his open curtains. Slowly opening his eyes, it takes a moment for his eyes to register that there's a cupcake sitting on his bedside table. 

A post-it note is daintly stuck on the table next to the sweet good and Jihoon sits up to read the small font printed on it. 

_'Happy birthday Ji, don't dwell on the asshole and have an amazing day! I love you ♥'  
\- Your Bestest Friend xoxo _

Despite his pounding headache and the urge to puke, Jihoon lets a bright smile grace his mouth and his heart beat just a little faster.

_Today's going to be an amazing day indeed_ , Jihoon thinks as he reaches for his phone to call this bestest friend of his.

It was the best cupcake Jihoon had ever eaten, even if it was **a little too sweet**.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)
> 
> p.s. thank you for all who supported my previous fic the elevator! ♥


End file.
